How The Giest Stole Christmas!
SYNOPSIS - Jeffygeist hates Christmas, but the reason is not known why. Every year he was alive, he wished Christmas would die. So to make sure that Christmas wouldn't happen again on this land, he came up with a diabolical plan. What will this plan to stop christmas be about? Well why don't you read the story, to find out... (It starts off with Screwer driving his truck through a snowy hill) Screwer: God this snow is so annoying, but I must make it to Pensacola! CuldeeFell Shortz Presents... A special super length short... "How the Geist stole Christmas!" An official SFU production... Written by Tobias "CuldeeFell13" Anderson... Based on the book "How the Grinch Stole Christmas!" by Dr. Suess... Directed by CuldeeFell13... Produced by Rh390110478... (It then cuts to Pensacola. A bunch of people are seen talking when Screwer drives up with his truck) Rh: There he is! (Screwer then exits his truck. He heads to the back and pulls out a wagon with a big christmas tree on it. Everyone looks in amazment) Crash: Woah. Screwer: "huff" There it is! Our giant Christmas Tree! Paula: Cool! That will look Lovely at the Town Hall! Junior: Wow. Such a christmas beauty! Robotboy: I can't wait for Christmas! I just want it now! Rh: It will come Robotboy, just in a few weeks! Blue Yoshi: "sniff" It brings a tear to my eye... Red Yoshi: Oh stop being such a wuss. Buckaroo: Why is everyone so excited about this holiday? I mean we have so much work to prepare! AsphaltianOof: Oh quit that talk! Everyone's happy because we all get gifts! Jewels: Asp. That's childish. Meggy: I got a new splatter gun last year with such an improvement! Lil Fred: "honk" But then you broke it last year during one of your failed Splatterfests. Meggy: So.. I was able to get one for free after my last incident. Ghost Desti: True. (Patrick is seen running by) Patrick: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT TO LONG UNTIL CWISTMAS! SO CWAZY HAHAHHAHAHAHA! (Patrick runs off) Cody: SHUT UP PATRICK! You've been saying that ever since christmas day last year! (It then cuts to Beacontown) Radar: Have a happy new year everyone! Axel: Yeah yeah yeah stop saying all that mushy crap. Jesse: Now come on let's not fight everyone. Narrator: Every person from the three cities liked christmas alot... (It then shows Jeffygeist looking at Pensacola looking at Screwer and the others from a distance) Narrator: But the Jeffygeist, who was never called a person did not. Jeffygiest: "Merry Christmas Indeed" PAH! Masked Menace III: I know right. Let's get out of here before more carolers show up. Jeffygiest: "Jolly" Good idea. Let's go. (Jeffygeist and MMIII leave) Narrator: Jeffygeist hated Christmas and the whole christmas season, but don't ask why because no one knows quite the reason. (Jeffygeist and Masked Menace III head back to their house) T-Series: Good morning Jeffygeist! Jeffygeist: Morning T-Series. Has any Christmas nonsense tried to invade this house? Twisted Sunny: No. They kept it all to themselves. Jeffygeist: Splended. Maybe if theres any problem we could go to the firepits at the outskirts of town! Thanos: But we don't exactly like going there... Jeffygeist: Then you're obviously stupid! (Jeffygeist leaves) Narrator: It could be because he didn't wake up just right, it could be because his helmet was too tight, but the most thought reason of all, was that his heart is- wait. Does he even have a heart? I mean he's from an alternate dimension. Whatever. (Jeffygeist passes by the Sushi Pack) Jeffygeist: "Merry christmas indeed." PAH! Maguro: Alright alright. You obviously had no childhood. Tako: I have to admit, he could use a little bit of sunshine! (Human Meggy is seen walking by. Jeffygeist grabs a snowball and hits her in the head) Human Meggy: OW! Jeffygeist: Merry Christmas Human Meggy! NOT! AHAHAHAHAHA! (Jeffygeist runs off laughing) Human Meggy: God. What is wrong with him. Endless: Well I think he's got a point. Human Meggy: WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE! Endless: Fine. (Endless leaves. Jeffygeist then passes by Frida) Jeffygeist: Stupid nonsense. Frida: Yeah.. sure... (Robotboy, Robotgirl and Crash are seen looking at him) Robotgirl: Crash. What's that big black monster? He's scary. (Robotboy brings out his canon arm) Robotboy: Nobody scares my sister! Crash: Now now, calm down Robotboy. (To Robotgirl) Don't worry about him. He's just not a big fan of most things. I believe there is good in him, but only deep deep down. I shall have a talk with him. (It fades to Crash at Jeffygeist's house talking to him at his front door) Crash: Look, I understand you may not appreciate the holliday season, but could you please not spread your hate through out the city? Jeffygeist: (sarcastically) I understand your feelings sir. Crash: Everyone is trying to have a jolly time and the last thing they want is some big monsterous brute making a bat atmosphere. You can hate Christmas as much as you want, but keep it to yourself for god sake. You even scared Robotgirl with your grumbling. Jeffygeist: (Sarcastically) Oh I am so sorry Mr. Bandicoot. Crash: Yeah I can tell from your face that you really mean it. Just keep all your negative thoughts to yourself. (Jeffygeist slams the door shut. It cuts to Jeffygeist in the library sitting down) ???: Shame. (A red ghost comes through the bookshelf. It is revealed to be the ghost of Rover 2.0) Ghost Rover 2.0: They don't understand. Jeffygeist: No. They don't. Ghost Rover 2.0: They don't like you Jeffygeist. And that is all because of Christmas. Christmas causes them to disrespect you. They treat you like.. virmins... Jeffygeist: "growl" Ghost Rover 2.0: If I were you. I'd do something about it. (Ghost Rover 2.0 fades away. It cuts to Jeffygeist at a Mt. Pensacola looking over Pensacola, Beacontown and Robloxia) Narrator: Staring at his spot with a sour frown, at the warm night winds ahead in Pensacola Town. For he knew every person in the cities ahead, all the cities were decorating with green and red. (It fades back to Jeffygeist's house. Jeffygeist is seen getting a phone call. He answers it) Jeffygeist: Hello? Crash: (Voice) Hey JG! It's me Crash! I was wondering if you could help us transport goods to the Town Hall to prepare for the upcoming feast! Jeffygeist: I'm currently busy. Crash: (voice) "sigh" Tell you what, if you help I will build a wall around your house to keep carollers out. Jeffygeist: That does sound useful. I guess I can help. Crash: (voice) That's the spirit! Make sure to come over during noon! Jeffygeist: Kay. (Jeffygeist hangs up) Jeffygeist: This is stupid. But I need that wall! (Jeffygeist heads out. It then transitions to the town hall. He walks up to some boxes that say fragile. He smells the boxes and steps back in disgust) Jeffygeist: BLEH! What the devil is this crap!? Parappa: It's food for the upcoming feast on Christmas day, and it's a loving refreshing smell! Sonia: You better be careful. The food can spoil if not taken with care. Jeffygeist: I know how to take care of food emo hog, thank you very much! (Jeffygeist grabs the food and loads it into a truck. He then goes to the front car and drives away) Parappa: Idiot. (It then fades to Jeffygeist driving down the highway) Jeffygeist: Bleh! This smell is disgusting! But I must get this over with if I want to have that wall! (Jeffygeist then sees a stop sign) Jeffygeist: Of course! I can park my car next to that stop sign and wait for 10 minutes. Should be a good break! (Jeffygeist parks his truck next to the sign. He leaves) Rh: Don't just leave your truck there! Jeffygeist: Oh shut up blockhead! Don't tell me how to do my job! (Jeffygeist leaves) 20 minutes later... Masked Menace III: Okay JG, I think that was way more than 10 minutes. We should go back to work. Jeffygeist: I'm exhausted. I'm not moving a muscle until I say so! Masked Menace III: Come on JG, don't you want that wall! Jeffygeist: Crash should have thought TWICE before hiring a villain. Masked Menace III: But Je- Jeffygeist: NOT FOR ALL THE JEWELS IN CHRISTENDOM! (Suddenly a bus being driven by Brooklyn Guy full of carrollers are seen driving down the highway) Sunny: (Overhearing Jeffygeist) Sounds like someones having a bit of a tantrum eh? Rh: No s***. (Rh then notices the bus. He then realizes Jeffygeist's truck is still on the road) Rh: Oh no! Brooklyn Guy's coming! Sunny: Uh oh. (Brooklyn Guy who is at high speed notices the truck) Brooklyn Guy: What the devil!? GET THAT OUT OF MY WAY! (Brooklyn Guy tries to stop the bus but the icy roads make it slippery) Brooklyn Guy: GAH! (The bus then crashes into the truck sending food and peices of the bus flying everywhere getting food all over Sunny and Rh) Sunny: (To Jeffygeist) YOU STUPID OAF! (Brooklyn Guy comes out of the rubble with a bloody nose and a dislocated arm. He snaps his arm back into place) Brookyln Guy: WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL WOULD LEAVE A TRUCK FULL OF FOOD IN THE WAY OF A FAST EXPRESS BUS!? Rh: That black bafoon (Jeffygeist) over there. I tried to warn him! Brooklyn Guy: (angered) Jeffygeist. Pedestrian: Well don't just stand there! Call the paramedics! Brooklyn Guy: Yes! We got injured passengers over here! Sunny: And a shower would be good too. I don't appreciate having food between by petals! (It then fades to nighttime. An angered Crash is talking to Jeffygeist at his front door) Crash: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU HAVE CAUSED!? You left a truck in the middle of a highway causing a devestating accident! 31 people have been injured! Some of them SERIOUSLY! It's a miracle no one died! They will have to spend Christmas in the hospital with huge ammounts of pain! Not to mention you have destroyed the food for the christmas feast, so we'll have to quickly prepare more. Plus have it delivered, which will be very challenging! Jeffygeist: (sarcastically) I'll be more careful tommorow. I promise. (Crash laughs) Jeffygeist: What's so funny? Crash: You won't be going anywhere tommorow! (Brooklyn Guy now in his cop outfit comes up holding an ankle braclet. He straps it on to Jeffygeist's leg) Jeffygeist: AN ANKLE BRACELET!? Brooklyn Guy: Jeffygeist, due to your fiendish ways during morning, you will be under house arrest. You are not allowed to leave the premises for two whole months! Jeffygeist: B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-BUT SIR- Crash: SHUT UP! Just shut up okay!? I told you to keep your negativity to yourself, and you didn't! You're nothing but a fool Jeffygeist! A god damn fool! Good night! (Crash and Brooklyn Guy leave) Jeffygeist: Grrrrr RAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Jeffygeist then sees Meggy angrilly staring at him) Jeffygeist: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT INKLING!? Meggy: Nothing. Just your ugly fat grinch face. (Meggy turns around to leave. She looks back at him) Meggy: Merry christmas son of a scrooge. (Meggy leaves) Jeffygeist: OH GO BOIL YOUR FACE YOU STUPID NINNY! Ghost Rover 2.0: What a shame... (Ghost Rover 2.0 comes out of a wall) Ghost Rover 2.0: You don't deserve all this. They're horrid to you Jeffygeist. They call you names. Insult you... They are... (Ghost Rover 2.0 fades away) Ghost Rover 2.0: Virrrrrminnnssssssss. Jeffygeist: "growl" (It then cuts back to the neighbor hood. A bunch of characters are seen talking. Meggy walks up to them) Meggy: Did you hear what Crash said? He called Jeffygeist a god damn fool! Buckaroo: Well GOOD FOR HIM! Culdee: Hope that gives him a big kick in the butt. Manny: Has Jeffygeist ever cared for somebody other than himself? Rh: I can't name any times he did. Frida: All those poor passengers have to spend christmas in the hospital. MarioFan: Well at least he can't do anything now. A few weeks later... (It starts off at Beacontown. Radar is seen talking into a bullhorn while citizens of Beacontown are exiting their homes with tired faces) Radar: Wakey wakey eggs and bakey! Wake up you guys, it's christmas eve! Up and at em! The early bird gets the worm! The early beacontowner gets.... well not worms but i'm sure theres other nice things to get. Come on! It's christmas eve! Let's get going! Jesse: Yes but theres still 24 hours until Christmas. Axel: By the way, did you hear what Jeffygeist did? Jesse: Yeah I did. Such an idiot he is! Olivia: Tako told me he and the sushi pack threw snow balls all over him! Petra: He definetly deserved that! (Screwer is seen driving his truck through the city in his truck which now has christmas decorations on it) Screwer: MERRY CHRISTMAS BEACONTOWN! WOO WOO! (Screwer passes his truck through Robloxia where Zara and Jez are seen) Jez: You know despite Jeffygeist's doing, everyone still seams to be merry. Zara: Yeah! They even called him a Jeffy impostering n- (Zara's words are covered up by an angry driver stuck in traffic honking his horn) Robloxian: MOVE IT! I'M IN A HURRY! Jez: Oh my! What did he do? Zara: He showed them his middle tentacle. Jez: Well if I had tentacles, I would do that to if I was called that. (It then cuts to Pensacola. Rh, MarioFan and Culdee are seen walking to the SML Wiki headquarters) Rh: I'm surprised that Crash still lets Jeffygeist in the city after all he's done. Culdee: I think Crash has a little too much compassion. MarioFan: Where's Endless by the way? (It cuts back to Jeffygeist's house) Invertosis: Man, they are really mad at you after what you done to the christmas feast- Jeffygeist: Don't. Mention. That word. EVER! Invertosis: Jeez sorry! Jeffygeist: They are already hanging up their stockings. Narrator: He snarled with a sneer. Jeffygeist: Tommorow's christmas. It's practically here! I must find a way to keep Christmas from coming! Tommorow, they'll be singing and dancing and laughing with their joys, the one thing I hate, all the noise noise noise NOISE! And I can't stand those blasted carrolers! Grrrr RAHHHH! Thanos: I think it's best if we leave Jeffygeist alone. Jeffygeist: No. Your company is essential to my well being! Thanos: Oh. Alright! Narrator: And the more Jeffygeist thought of the christmas carrolers sing... Boy he thought... Jeffygeist: I must stop this whole thing! Why for many years I put up with it now, I must stop Christmas from coming... but how? (Ghost Rover 2.0 appears behind him) Ghost Rover 2.0: Just like I said. Christmas treats you like. Virrrrminnnssss. You got to take ACTION Jeffygeist! They call you nasty names! Remember Meggy? Meggy: (Flashback) Nothing. Just your ugly fat grinch face! Jeffygeist: Hmmm? Wait a minute. Narrator: Then he got an idea. (Jeffygeist smiles) Narrator: An awful idea. Jeffygeist got a wonderful, AWFUL idea! Jeffygeist: I know just what to do. (Jeffygeist's face turns green in evil) Jeffygeist: Hehehehehehehehe. Ghost Rover 2.0: Excellent. Brilliant plan! I am proud of you Jeffygeist! Hope you'll pull all the way through, my friend. Twisted Sunny: Uhhhh Jeffygeist? (Jeffygeist's face turns back to normal) Jeffygeist: My friends. We are going to steal CHRISTMAS! MAUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (It then cuts back to the SML Wiki. Everyone is seen working on edits and stories. Rh gets finished) RH: Welp, that's my work done for the evening! Endless: I still got to work on the rest of World War Nerf! What is the point of Christmas when we have so much hard work. DarthSayain: Yeah. Christmas is just another birthday. MarioFan: "laughs" You don't even know what Christmas means don't you? It's about being together with Families and- Endless: Yeah yeah yeah. We know. We can care less. Rh: "laughs" Don't worry MF. They'll understand soon enough. Endless: But that Jeffygeist though- Rh: Oh please don't mention his name. He will remain in disgrace and so be it- 8 hours later... (Everyone is seen at the neighborhood) Maguro: Welp, merry christmas everyone! AsphaltianOof: (Excited) Yes yes well I- I don't think i'll be able to sleep tonight! I MIGHT BE ABLE TO MEET SANTA CLAUS! Endless: Uh... Culdee: Let him believe what he wants. Meggy: Well, goodnight everyone! Merry christmas! Everyone: Merry Christmas, and a happy new year! (It then cuts back to Jeffygeist's house. Jeffygeist is seen disguised as Jeffy. He removes his ankle braclet with a screwdriver and puts it on Fatass who is asleep) Jeffygeist: Alright, finally got that thing off! Alright all, you got your disguises? (Twisted Sunny comes out disguised as Sunny Funny. Her claw arm is hidden with a box. Thanos comes out dressed as Homer Simpson. Invertosis comes out dressed as Rh. Moony and T-Series come out dressed as a box. Masked Menace III comes out with his Mask removed and wearing clothing to look like Denny Funny) Twisted Sunny: We're ready boss! Jeffygeist: Excellent! Let's go! (The others leave. It shows a montage of Jeffygeist and the others sneaking into houses while "You're a mean one Mr. Grinch" plays in the backround. Jeffygeist is seen at the town hall. Simmons is seen as a security guard asleep. Jeffygeist grabs the christmas tree and sneaks off with it. It then fades to T-Series and Moony at Beacontown. They steal some of the decorations on the houses. They walk off. Masked Menace III and Twisted Sunny are seen in Robloxia. They go into houses and steal the presents and decorations. A cat then sees Twisted Sunny and mauls her while Masked Menace III finds Charlotte awakes and gives her a glass of milk and sends her upstairs. Jeffygeist and the others are then seen back at Pensacola where they load the christmas stuff into a dumptruck driven by Invertosis and Thanos) Jeffygeist: You know I must say, this Jeffy disguise is actually quite convincing! (Screwer is seen driving by in his truck. He sees Jeffygeist and the others but doesn't know their true identities due to their costumes) Jeffygeist: (whispering) Crap. It's that Screwer guy! Okay everyone, act natural! Screwer: Jeffy, Sunny, Rh? And f***ing Homer Simpson!? What the hell are you doing out here at this time of night? Jeffygeist: (Jeffy impression) Oh we're just delievering the final goods! Screwer: What's with the Christmas tree? Jeffygeist: (Jeffy impression) We were told to move it! The mayor's orders! Screwer: Ummm. Alrighty then! Have a good night! Merry Christmas! (Screwer drives off) Jeffygeist: (Normal voice) Phew. That was close. Alright. Now what do we need to do next? T-Series: If i'm correct, the final decorations should be at the neighborhood where people like Sunny, Rh and MarioFan live! Jeffygeist: Perfect. Well what are we waiting for? We got a holiday to destroy! (The others drive off. They then drive to the neighborhood) Jeffygeist: Alright! This is our last stop! Quickly now, take them out! Masked Menace III: Let's get rid of this junk! Ghost Rover 2.0: I am proud of you Jeffygeist! (Unknownst to them, a pink ghost is seen spying on them through the bushes) Ghost Toadette: "Junk indeed". We'll see about that. (Ghost Toadette flies off) Jeffygeist: Something tells me this isn't right. Ghost Rover 2.0: OF COURSE THIS ISN'T RIGHT YOU FOOL! But that doesn't mean you can't do it! Don't be a p***y. Jeffygeist: I'm not! I'm not! Thanos: Uhhh, are you alright JG? T-Series: So what will we do with the Christmas Crap? Jeffygeist: We will dispose of them at Mt. Pensacola! Let's also dispose of these filthy costumes before we get there! (Everyone gets on the truck and they drive all the way up to Mt. Pensacola. They look into the volcano and see the bright hot lava. Everyone is also seen not wearing their costumes) Jeffygeist: My word. Look at that lava. It's absolutley beautiful. Ghost Rover 2.0: Oh yes. See it... burnnnn. Jeffygeist: Alright lads. Burn it! Thanos: With pleasure. (Thanos backs up the truck a bit. The truck backs up while Jeffygeist is laughing manically. Right when they are about to dispose of the presents, a voice is heard) Ghost Toadette: You are burning NOTHING! Jeffygeist: Wait what? (Ghost Toadette is seen rising from the bottom of the volcano. Everybody looks in shock including Ghost Rover 2.0) Jeffygeist: WHAT THE DICKENS!? Masked Menace III: TOADETTE!? Jeffygeist: Wait. You can see her as well!? Ghost Toadette: I am visible in all your minds! You sicken me Jeffygeist. Not only did you ruin Christmas for yourself, but you ruined it for all of your villainous friends! You spread negativity to others just so it can make you feel better! Moony: She does have a point! Ghost Toadette: I can see inside you Jeffygeist! Your a black hole full of sludge! And all that sludge piles up and makes you more miserable and negative! And you can never really have a good time! Jeffygeist: I-I know. I mean well- I'm evil it's pure and simple? Ghost Toadette: Ahh but you're more than that! I see a bit of good in you! Masked Menace III: Why do you even hate Christmas so much JG? Jeffygeist: I-Well you see I- I don't know. Ghost Toadette: The reason you hate Christmas is because you never had it in your home dimension. You just hate being happy don't you. But the choice is yours Jeffygeist. I cannot stop what you are doing. I'll be going now. (Ghost Toadette flies back into the volcano. Everyone looks down including Jeffygeist. He then shakes out of it) Jeffygeist: Gah! I'm not gonna let some silly pink ghost tell me what to do! We came here to destroy Christmas, and that's what we will do! Moony: But it's already done! (The others look behind them and see that it is morning) Jeffygeist: Why yes. Poo Poo to the others. They'll find out that no Christmas is coming and I know just what they'll do! Their mouths will hang open a minute or two and the people of the three cities will cry boo hoo! (It then cuts to Pensacola. Everyone leaves their house only to find everything is gone) Buckaroo: WHA!? WHAT HAPPENED TO CHRISTMAS!? MarioFan: It's.. all gone. AsphaltianOof: (Voice breaking) N-no Christmas. "sniff" No Santa Claus. Sunny: I'm afraid so. No Christmas this year. Well everyone, lets head back to our daily routines. AsphaltianOof: "sniff" Wait. Wait wait wait wait WAIT! What am I saying!? Christmas isn't gone! Azaz: Theres no decorations Asp! Of course it's gone! AsphaltianOof: Oh for pity's sake ALL OF IT! Christmas is not for decorations, or gifts, or parties! It's about being together which no one will take away from us! It's about joy and happiness! We've been so ignorant this year which is shameful! For gods sake! This Christmas is just as wonderful as it could ever be! If I was in the hospital with tubes into my nose about to die of a terminal disease, by god damn I would still have a merry christmas! They may take our decorations, and our presents, but they will never take our togetherness. In the name of Creator and Tobias, Merry Christmas! (Everyone is seen with shocked faces) MarioFan: My god. I never thought something like this would come out of a person like Asp! Meggy: Well, he's right! Let us all celebrate no matter what! Christmas is still here! Who's with me!? All: AYE! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! (It cuts back to Jeffygeist at Mt. Pensacola looking at the city) Jeffygeist: That's a noise that I simply must hear! Narrator: So he paused, and listened with his ear, and he did hear a sound rising over the snow. (Some singing is heard) Narrator: It started low, and then it started to grow! (The singing gets louder) Narrator: But the sound wasn't sad, why this sound sounded merry! It couldn't be so! But it was very, merry! Very! Every person in the three cities tall and the small, was celebrating with no presents at all! He hadn't stopped Christmas from coming! It came! Somehow, or other it just came the same! Ghost Rover 2.0: Bleh! You must have left a decoration up you stupid imbecile! Quickly! Get rid of it! Jeffygeist: Just shut up! I'm trying to think! How- how could it be so? They came without ribbons, they came without tags! They came without packages, boxes or bags! ... Narrator: Then Jeffygeist thought, of something he hadn't before. Jeffygeist: Maybe Christmas doesn't come from a store. Perhaps, it's something a bit little more! Ghost Rover 2.0: WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT!? (Jeffygeist looks up and thinks for a bit. He then smiles) Jeffygeist: Of course. Of course of course of course! I've discovered the true meaning of Christmas! Come along chaps, we got to bring these decorations back! Ghost Rover 2.0: WHAT!? I CANT BELIEVE WHAT I'M HEARING! (The others shrug. The others get back in the truck) Jeffygeist: TALLY HO! (Rover 2.0 gets more pissed off than ever) Ghost Rover 2.0: NO! I WON'T LET YOU! (Ghost Rover 2.0 chases after them. It then cuts to Pensacola. Everyone is seen celebrating) Culdee: Merry Christmas Red and Blue Yoshi! Red Yoshi: Merry Christmas to you to FNaF Fan! (Blue Yoshi then sees something in the distance) Blue Yoshi: Wait, what's that? Robotic Cat: Is that? Skulldozer: It couldn't be! Parappa: It's- it's- All: JEFFYGEIST!? Crystal: "gasp" He's taken our Christmas decorations! AsphaltianOof: (angered) Why that rotten old TROLL! (Asp brings out his chainsaw) AsphaltianOof: I'LL TEACH HIM A JOLLY GOOD LESSON TODAY! (The truck drives up and Jeffygeist jumps down holding a bag of decorations) Jeffygeist: Merrrry Christmas everyone! Joyeux Noël, Feliz Navidad, Happy holi- (Jeffygeist sees everyone angry at him) Jeffygeist: Listen... I... Jake: Why you nasty old biggot! (Ghost Rover 2.0 appears next to him) Ghost Rover 2.0: They hate you now... You must destroy their CHRISTMAS! They have been horrid to you! (Asp revs his chainsaw) AsphaltianOof: I SAY WE EACH HAVE TURNS RIPPING HIM TO SHREDS! Jeffygeist: Merry Christmas Everyone! Meggy: Good for you. BECAUSE WE DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! Jeffygeist: I brought you your spiratual decorations back! Let's not get into a fight! Let's all be happy! Culdee: Why should we be happy when you spoiled our Christmas! MarioFan: You did exactly what the Grinch did. Jeffygeist: Yes I did. I am a bit like the Grinch. Meggy: NO S***! Jeffygeist: YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH! But your right Meggy, I had the wrong interpretation of Christmas so I uh... pilfered it. But if you remember the story, The Grinch also realized that Christmas doesn't come from a store, why Christmas it means a bit more. "sigh" Listen to me. I'm quoting from the actual story. And what happened then? Well in Whoville they said, that the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day. He brought everything back all the food for the feast, and he, he himself, The Grinch, carved the roast beast! Hrmm? I must say, I do a very good Boris Karloff impression! I have been a complete and utter nuisance to you all, but no more! Not on this day. Charles M. Schulz, the author of the peanuts comics said, "Christmas is giving a little something extra to someone". It's not about recieving, why it's about well giving!! Why, i'm sure there are people that live the worse lives that anyone could ever life in certain countries. They're starving, ill and exhausted from labor! But I assure you they are still having a Merry Christmas! The same applies to all of the people in the hospital. Some of them may be about to pass, but like Eric Idle said, (singing) "Always look on the bright side of life!" (Whistling). God I love that song. They're all happy, they just put aside their fears for this one day. They too have a merry christmas! Ghost Rover 2.0: STOP! STOP! YOU'RE DESTROYING ME! Jeffygeist: No! I blooming won't stop! (To the others) Let's all put aside our differences, in the name of god almighty! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Ghost Rover 2.0: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Ghost Rover 2.0 then glitches and implodes into dust. Everyone is seen with extremely shocked faces including Culdee who has his jaw dropped all the way to the floor and his eyes literally popped out) Jeffygeist: Merry Christmas, everyone. Do I need to say more? Meggy: I-I don't know what to say. AsphaltianOof: Neither do I. Crash: That was the most un-geist thing I had ever heard in my entire life! It was obvious you wanted to get rid of Christmas, but after hearing a speech like that I just have to forgive you! But your still in trouble for the truck incident. Jeffygeist: "growl" Crash: Oh never mind! Just forget about it! Rh: Well what are we waiting for, let's put the decorations up and have the best Christmas ever! All: YEAH! A few hours later (Everyone is seen celebrating. All the decorations are up and everyone is having a blast) AsphaltianOof: Fortunetly his friend won, but he wanted to play a trick on him! So he poked a few holes into him and what do you know? He's mother got pregnant! Azaz: BLEH! Your disgraceful Asp! Buckaroo: You're disgusting! (Onion Cream is seen walking around with a fishing rod on his head that has a missle toe on the reed) Onion Cream: Man this missile toe stuff is hard. Jeffygeist: Well I can honestly say that this is the best night I had in my entire life! (Ghost Toadette is revealed to be watching from a mountain) Ghost Toadette: You can say that again. Merry Christmas Jeffygeist! Culdee: Welp, with that being said, Merry Christmas to all of you reading, and we wish you the best of 2020! Thanks to all the readers, friends and inspiring ones that made these stories possible! It has been a great year and we are looking forward to the next! Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! Jeffygeist: I can't wait to try the egg nog!